The Beginning of His End
by Allel
Summary: Modern AU for Taang. Toph discovers that someone's moving in. And she isn't particularly happy. Her plan is decided, and it's about to continue. Set in high school, Taang centric, Toph can't see, etc.
1. They Meet

A/N: So another AU fanfic has joined the group. Yay. Just to make things clear, no bending, Toph is blind, sense people using her feet. Blah blah. Read on my squishies. Also, sadly, ATLA does not belong to me and neiher fo the characters. Disclaimer: Do not understand why this is needed but continue.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Toph was in some deep shit. Like **really **deep shit.

Upon arriving in her oh so glorious home she senses a bald dude. Is that in now?

"Toph! What a pleasure, you're home on time for once."

"Shut it Pops. Who's Baldy over here?" And because of this one line, she learned that this cheerful little thing would be living with her. In her house.

"Isn't that wonderful?" The cheer in her mother's voice was too much to bear.

"What a joyous occasion mother. Should I sing and dance for him too?"

Lao, her so-called "Pops", grunted, "Toph, please try and respect this young man. For me."

"The only ounce of respect for him has been shoved up someone's ass."

"Toph! Language!" The high-pitched shriek of her mother rattles all of their eardrums.

"Uh, can i say something?"

"Oh! Yes, of course. Go ahead Aang." Poppy, aka the shrieky mother, has spoken.

"SPEAK, THING!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I have taken to calling Thing whenever I feel the boredom. Even if I can't see, it is entertaining making him grovel before me. Heh.

"May I get up?"

"NEVER HAHAHA YOU MUST OBEY THE MELONLORD."

"Yes ma'am." He sniffled. Hmph. Pathetic.

I sigh. "Get up."

He jumps up and dusts himself off. Right in my face. I resist the urge to gouge his eyes out by sending him away. But not without several new bruises.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I don't understand why Toph hates me so much. Is it my fault that Gyatso opted to send me off? I think not.

"THING. I REQUIRE YOUR PRESENCE." Her voice echoes throughout the entire house. I sigh and begin the painful walk to her room.

"You called?" I open the door to find her sprawled on the floor surrounded by books.

"THING! YOU HAVE ARRIVED I SEE!"

"Toph. You're blind."

"Hush hush. Details aren't important, Thing. I require your help. For a task of utmost importance." She has an intimidating aura at the moment. Even more intimidating than usual. I fear for my life.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: First Taang fanfic. So please don't sugarcoat this crap.


	2. He Falls

A/N: Thank you for the good(?) reception on the first chapter. Am not used to this. Also shoutout to LazyAndIKnowItP for the first review ^~^. That made me happy because I don't think of myself as particularly funny. Just sarcastic.

Disclaimer: ATLA does not belong to me, etc.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I HAVE ARRIVED."

Cringing at her loudness, I stand to greet Toph. "So we see." I try and give her a hug? But no, I must be shot down. Immediately.

"No touchy feely. Please, Sweetness? Just give Sparky over there a hug." Hmph. She'll see. One day she **will **beg for one of my hugs. Even Zuko says my hugs are nice. In a platonic fashion. Yeah. Platonic fashion. That makes sense. Right? Not like we have other feelings for each other. Just appreciate each other's presences more than other people. Though I would like to give that nice piece of ass a hug. Did I just think that?

"Katara?" Zuko's puzzled look is what I'm greeted with when I look up. "Are you ok?" My hyperventilating self ensues while I assure everyone there, including a stranger, aka a friend you just haven't met yet, I was fine. Really. Not at all distracted by the closeness of Zuko's beautiful face. Scar and all.

Toph scoffs at that. "Really Sweetness? Really? Or maybe you were thinking about Princess Sparky over here." I was most definitely _not _thinking about Princess Sparky and our relationship. Not at all. I mean, we're just best friends. And he just occupies my mind most of the day _**only **_because we spend just that much time together. Completely sensible. Hmph.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The minute I step into the room, I see the most beautiful person that I've ever seen. Ever. In my entire existence. Hell. She would probably still be the most beautiful person even in her 'elderly' years.

"Calm yourself Thing. It's just Sweetness." Toph rolled her eyes at me. Or at least I think it was at me. Maybe it was at _the most beautiful person to ever exist in the world_'s attempt at hugging her several minutes after her first attempt.

"Thing?" The only other male in the room looks up. "Finally someone has a worse nickname than me." And for some reason, at his voice, _the most beautiful person to ever exist in the world_'s face goes red. Strange.

"Yes, Princess Sparky. I have deemed him Thing." Toph berates 'Princess Sparky' on making fun of my nickname and I attempt to make conversation with _the most beautiful person to ever exist in the world. _She isn't particularly easy to converse with when she daydreams.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hmm. Thing's attempts at speaking to Sweetness are interesting. My attempts at a small chuckle turn into a manic frenzy of laughter. Sweetness tries calming me down. After a while I do, but not without a plan forming in my mind.

"THING. COME." He probably kept dreamy looking at Sweetness however. Which was annoying. Extremely annoying. If only he knew.

Once safely out of the room, Aang begins gushing. "Did you see how pretty she was? I don't think I'll ever find someone with beauty to that extent ever again." He fluffed happily to his room.

"I CAN'T SEE." His blatant crush on Katara frustrated me. Did I just call Sweetness by her actual name? This in itself was a miracle. Even if it was in my head.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: My second attempt at a chapter? Close enough. Rate and review squishies.


	3. Her Plan

A/N: Hmm. I think I should have lengthier chapters for I have reached the 100 view mark! Thank you my squishies and thank you Kamon772 for the reviews and I think Sokka would find it hilarious that Toph 'thank god finally' gave someone else a bad nickname. But at least Thing is manlier than Twinkletoes amirite?

These characters don't belong to me blah blah.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I was frustrated. I couldn't help it, could I? _Aang _was draping himself all over my Katara! I mean Katara. She belongs to herself. But really, is Katara a bed or couch or something? Because right now I am ready to maim him.

"Onhon Sparky. I see that jealousy is brewing." Toph chuckled. And whenever Toph chuckles, it turns into one of her manic laugh fests. "Hehehe. HEHEHE. HEHEHHEHEHEHHEHEHHEEEE."

"Toph, please calm down."

"SHUT IT THING. NEVER INTERRUPT ANYTHING I DO. NOW GROVEL." _Aang _gets down on the floor at her feet. And Toph has conquered _Mr. Katara totally likes me just because I'm draping myself all over her_. Reclaiming my rightful position(of honor), I flop down next to Katara. I _hmph_ and attempt to doze off.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I watched as Zuko flopped down after me. He smirked at Aang and then closed his eyes. So he sits next to me to do what, nothing? I nudge him with my foot. He opened his good eye and nudged me back. I WOULD NOT LOSE THIS NUDGE BATTLE. And alas, I finally won when i tickled his feet. Heh. His only weak spot.

"VICTORY!" Toph turns in my direction and so does Aang.

"Sweetness. Are you _cuddling _with Sparky?" Toph emits a noise. Something like a squeal? Or close to a squeal. Toph doesn't squeal. Ever. Toph doesn't do a lot of things. Hmm.

"No!" However, my retorts did nothing to stop yet another 'manic laugh fest'. According to Zuko, Toph is prone to them.

"Toph?" Aang sounds slightly muffled. Must be because his face would forever leave a mark in the dirt now.

"WHAT DO YOU NEED THING?" She promptly sits on his back. There's gonna be a permanent face now.

"Toph just get off of **Aang.**" Zuko stiffens when I say his name. Strange.

"Fine _mom_." Toph attacks me by rolling her eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_The most beautiful person to ever exist in the world_ has defended me. I think I might die from happiness. Except that might be a bit troublesome. Toph would somehow find a way to pester me even in death. My thoughts drift back to _the most beautiful person to ever exist in the world_ which I have conveniently shortened to TMBPTEEITW. Yes. Perfect. It brings out her entire essence, doesn't it? I glance at TMBPTEEITW and strangely, she's lying on the couch next to _Zuko_. Why can't I take his place? My sighs apparently annoy Toph because next thing I know, I'm back on the floor with my face planted firmly in the dirt. I finally realize something. Why didToph bring me to her _'super secret fort that no one can get into except for like five people so feel special Thing'_?

"SWEETNESS. THING. COME." TMBPTEEITW rolls her eyes. Beautifully, I might add. Zuko looks upset that TMBTEEITW left him. "Don't be _too_ jealous Sparky." Toph's sickeningly sweet tone could give me cavities._  
_

"Yes Toph?" Even she can make annoyance sound so pretty.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I roll my eyes when I hear Thing sigh dreamily. At Sweetness. It makes me want to vomit. Twice. But it's time to set my plan in action. Thing's demise. He'll never want to stay around and I can finally have a nice peaceful life without him there. Constantly. Even though I call him it's still his fault.

"Oh Sweetness!"

A/N: I feel incredibly awkward writing. It just doesn't feel natural when I read stuff so I really admire people who can write and make it seem like a conversation between themselves and the pages. Until tomorrow my squishies.


	4. The Plan

A/N: So I've breached 275 views. Thank you. Thank you. And to Qwerty124, I'll be developing the main concept of the whole plan in this particular chapter. And sorry I haven't been active for a couple of days. Busy days. Also, I'll try updating at least twice a week.

ATLA doesn't belong to me. Sigh.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

My plan was about to commence. At a glance, it was a simple plan. Manipulate Thing into confessing his undying love for Sweetness. That would be enough to humiliate him and drive him away. Oho but no. It was much more complicated. So complicated that this plan required three phases. Three dastardly phases. This plan would ensure that Thing would get out. And stay out.

The first phase was easy. Simply goad Thing into confessing his 'undying love' for Sweetness in the hallways. And make sure it's loud. And when he does **everyone** will hear. And I mean _everyone_. News like this spreads like wildfire. Not that I know what those look like. I've never seen one. Or anything in that matter. Continuing on. Once people know of this, the real fun will begin, obviously because of Sweetness' everything, people adore her. Scratch that. Everyone who meets her adores her. Hell even I don't hate her. And I hate easily. Anyways, because of Sweetness' ability to make everyone love here, Thing would immediately be attacked by her loyal followers. Shit. Sweetness should lead a cult. She already has devoted followers. Mental high-five!_  
_

Phase two was a little more difficult. Since phase one wouldn't cause Thing to leave town forever, I would have to take more drastic measures. Just reminding people of his unforgivable deed was enough to set people off. I had to tell the whole town, including the police chief, aka Snoozles and Sweetness' father, Hakoda. Hakoda would give Thing enough incentive to leave, even without their terrifying Gran Gran. Shudder. The name sounds innocent, but I'm telling you, Gran Gran is a beast. She may be old, but she's fiercer than Hakoda if it comes to her grandkids. Lesson to all the non-believers out there, **never cross Gran Gran**. Unless you have a death wish of course, if so, go ahead. Die.

And lastly, phase three, which I have conveniently named, 'The Demise of Thing'. Heh. This phase would involve him accomplishing the worst crime to ever occur in this town. Kissing Sweetness. Even if by accident, no one would believe him. No one kisses Sugar Queen in this town without people coming after them. Only person to get away with this crime was Princess Sparky, and the only reason was that she protected him, which I highly doubt she'll do with Thing. Obviously since she has a crush the size of Snoozles' appetite on Sparky. And this phase would still work without a hitch even if all else fails.

But if all else does fail, I had a backup plan. Every evil genius needs one. Don't they? So, if all else fails, I shall unleash the kraken...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: I'm sorry, I did promise longer chapters, but I do like leaving a cliffhanger. Until next time my squishies.


	5. Phase One

A/N: Hello again my squishies and thank you Kamon772 for the reviews. And you might be on to something... 400 views!

ATLA does not belong to me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aang was confused. He had just entered the school grounds and Toph was acting as if he was her _friend_. I can't even fathom this. Being friends with _Toph_? How could anyone anyone be friends with her, especially TMBPTEEITW. She must be up to something. Or drugged. Maybe both. Probably both. Nothing would make Toph want to be friends with me. Not even if there was a gun to her head. But maybe _I'm _hallucinating. Possible.

"Aang?" And she's calling me by my **actual name**. I think Toph needs the hospital. "I called your name at least twice."

"Uh..." I don't even know what to say. She said my name 'at least twice' and I think that it's a miracle. I'll have to make sure this isn't a dream. "Toph. Punch me."

"With pleasure!" Crap. Why would I ask _her_ to punch me. I could've asked TMBTEEITW since she's right there. OMG. SHE HAS GRACED ME WITH HER PRESENCE. THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT A DREAM.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thing visibly swoons at the sight of Sugar Queen. Insert eye roll. Ugh. But I have already lured him into a false sense of security by using something called friendliness. I know, it's crazy right?

"So Sweetness, Aang's been telling me he quite fancies you." I giggle. Never thought that was possible actually.

From the sound of things, he sputters. While spitting all over me. I wipe my face down. "I WOULD NEVER SAY THAT ABOUT YOU!"

"Oh, so you find her below your standards?"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT."

"You implied it Aang. Tsk tsk."

"Aang?" Sugar Queen seems confused. And how the calamity begins.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

For some reason, Toph just has to wreak havoc. And the victim of this is Aang, the bane of her existence.

"Aang?" But still it confuses me, why is Aang trying so hard?

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT I DON'T FANCY YOU. IT'S JUST I DIDN'T SAY IT. I DO FANCY YOU."

I'm utterly shocked at the information that Aang has just provided everyone with. And Zuko is fast approaching. Toph grins widely. Zuko's going to kill Aang. I need to calm Zuko down and scold Toph. I mean really, she just basically gave Aang a death wish. Death by Zuko. Oh dear.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

THAT LITTLE BRAT. HOW DARE HE EVEN THINK HE COULD JUST CONFESS TO KATARA LIKE THAT. I MEAN PLENTY OF GUYS DO BUT THERE IS A PROCESS. THEY HAVE TO AT LEAST ASK SOKKA. I MEAN REALLY. SOKKA WOULDN'T EVEN ACCEPT AANG. HE'S A WIMP. AND THIS IS NOT JEALOUSY. I'M JUST VERY PROTECTIVE OF KATARA. SHE'S IMPORTANT.

"AANG. WE HAVE SOME BUSINESS TO DEAL WITH."

"Zuko..." AND KATARA'S EVEN TRYING TO DEFEND HIM. THAT IS CRAZY. AND ANOTHER REASON WHY I SHOULD KILL HIM. DEATH BY ZUKO.

"KATARA I SHOULD REALLY TEACH HIM A LESSON." And Katara glares.

"About what exactly?" Err.

"Proper etiquette?" Oh no.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"We are going to have a talk! Both of you!" Sugar Queen rants. And rants. It's a miracle a teacher hasn't given us detention yet. Then again, Sweetness is a perfect role model. She doesn't rant without a reason. "Toph! Are you listening?"

"Yes mother."

"Toph!"

"Err Katara? I'm really sorry and all but Aang got away and we have business to attend to." Insert yet another eye roll. Tsk. Sparky just dug his own grave.

"AND WHAT BUSINESS IS THIS?" I take the chance to slip away... Except it's too late. Princess Sparkles just **has **to drag me back into the conversation. "REALLY BOTH OF YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF." Have I mentioned that Sugar Queen talks weird when she's mad. Who even says 'ought'?

"The business in which I have to protect you from him?" Really, Sparky, shut up. I elbow him. Hard. Hopefully, he gets the message. Luckily, he shuts up.

"NO ONE HAS TO PROTECT ME FROM ANYONE." And she seethes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Reviews please my squishies. Lots of love.


	6. She Begins to Fall

A/N: And onto phase two!

ATLA does not belong to me. Bleh.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Phase one was a success! I would celebrate my victory with Sugar Queen and Sparky if not for the simple fact that I, badass Melon Lord, work alone. Sigh. The downside of being a badass. But still, this calls for celebration! I invite Sweetness and Princess Sparkles over for pizza and sodas. And now to wait in the fort.

The fort is basically just a tiny hut that I bought, with my own money mind you, not my parents'. Thankfully, it's over lovely dirt, so I can see most of the time. The hut's maybe the size of a closet. And closets in our house are **huge**. Huge, I tell you! We could fit ten regular closets in there!

Anyway, I feel _several_ people walking here. Who did Sweetness and Sparky bring? But, lo and behold. They are Snoozles and Thing?

"WHAT'S HE DOING HERE!" RAGE COURSES THROUGH MY VEINS. HE SHOULD NOT BE HERE. THIS CELEBRATION IS AGAINST HIM! **AGAINST** HIM! UGH.

"We thought since you invited us, Aang would be welcome too." Sweetness smiles, you guessed it, _sweetly_. Ugh. You could get a cavity from all the sweet.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I don't understand why Toph is so enraged. I live in her house! Her futile attempts at banishing me are batted away by TMBPTEEITW.

"FINE. I WILL ALLOW HIS PRESENCE IN THIS CELEBRATION." Toph huffs and stalks away. To the other side of the room.

"Err, Toph? What exactly are we celebrating?" I turn to my rival for TMBPTEEITW's love, Zuko. Sneer

"GOOD QUESTION SPARKY. WE ARE CELEBRATING..." She pauses for 'dramatic effect' and her head swivels around the room, her blind gaze searching in vain for what she cannot see. "THING'S BEAUTIFUL CONFESSION OF FEELINGS TO OUR VERY OWN SWEETNESS!" Oh no. Sokka, TMBPTEEITW's own big brother is after me now. Adding on to the list of people who want to rip me apart.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

There are several good synonyms for trouble. They include disorder, disobedience, and **Toph**. She's sent not only Zuko, but Sokka running after Aang. I have to stop this, even if Zuko looks cute when angry, I have to stop this before Aang is torn apart. And he curently _is _being torn apart. Seems like Zuko and Sokka are playing a riveting game of tug of war. And the rope is Aang.

"**Zuko**, let go of Aang." He sighs. Looks like Zuko can't disobey me, huh? Heh. I can use that to my advantage. But when he smirks, I know that Zuko's another synonym for trouble.

The moment he lets go, calamity ensues. Sokka and Aang are piled on top of each other. On the couch, thank god. And Zuko's fallen on his ass while Toph laughs **her **ass off. Hopefully, Zuko has a bruise on his ass because he completely deserves it.

"Aang! Sokka! Are you alright?" My maternal instincts leap and I fuss over them.

"Hey! What about me?" Zuko stands, rubbing his ass. Hmph. He deserves that.

"You..." I glare at him. "You are a naughty child!"

And again he smirks. "What's my punishment?" I take to whacking Zuko with the closest thing I can grab. Which happens to be a slice of pizza? Err.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Toph's little celebration turns into a food fight. Pizza is strewn across the room and Sokka continues throwing pieces of pepperoni at Toph. Meanwhile Toph is concocting a little _present_ for Sokka. And she's managed to drag **him **into this too. Hmph. Aang.

"Here Snoozles. A peace offering." Toph smiles _sweetly_ and Sokka, the idiot he is, actually takes the cup of soda Toph gives him. And Aang is right behind him aiming a couple of Mentos at the cup. Sigh. Children.

"GAH!" Aang actually managed to land one into Sokka's cup. Katara groans.

"**Toph**. **Aang**."

"**Mother**." Toph mimics her. I roll my eyes. Katara tries talking again but Toph's already moved on. "You know, you're not so bad Thing."

"Thanks?" It's the closest thing to a compliment anyone could get from Toph. Just in case he gets the wrong idea, she punches him. "Toph!" He whines. Ugh. Children.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

HAHA. THING IS QUITE THE PARTNER IN CRIME. HOWEVER MY PLAN MUST GO ON. WITHOUT A HITCH. TIME FOR PHASE TWO.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Longer chapters starting now! Also, since school's about to begin I'll probably only update on weekends. I'm sorry my squishies. Review, review, review!


	7. They Play

A/N: Thanks Kamon772 and 'Guest' for the reviews. To Kamon772, I guess that is true so I'll have to be more careful about that. And to you Guest, I'll also have to be careful not to be repetitive. Also, I guess one would assume you would have a bruise on your ass from a hard fall. Trust me, I've been bruised there before. Hopefully, you'll stay interested in my story?

ATLA does not belong to me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It's official. I'm dead. Deader than dead even. I've receive at least ten death threats today. At least. And all because of what? My accidental confession. Caused by Toph. Obviously. Because all of my troubles begin with her. Fortunately, every time she stomps somewhere near me, I have enough time to make my escape. Unfortunately, she's decided to pursue me this time.

"STOP RUNNING AWAY THING! MY SHORT LITTLE LEGS CAN'T GET ME THAT FAR!"

"Oh well too bad."

"THING! GET BACK HERE IMMEDIATELY!" This just makes me run faster. And run, I do. Until I'm abruptly stopped by Toph. Wait, Toph? She's surprisingly squishy when I fall on top of her. She pushes me off and unsurprisingly makes me grovel.

"Just leave me here to die." I lay face down on the ground. She shoves me. "Toph, can't you see-"

"I can't see remember?" Groan.

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?" As Toph slowly climbs higher on the scale of angry, I pray for my guardian angel. And he appears in the form of an admiring fanboy.

"Miss Toph?"

"WHAT OHEV?" Her feral growl manages to scare Mr. Ohev off and she finally releases tension on the foot glued to my back. "You're free to go Thing."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Are you ok? That's all I've been hearing. **All**. **Freaking**. **Day**. Goddamn, just because someone confesses to me, _everyone_ thinks I have to be protected. What am I, five?! I can almost **feel** my next victim approach and when someone taps my shoulder, I'm ready for attack. But what a pleasant surprise, it's Zuko when I turn around.

"Tara? Why do you look ready to murder someone?" Zuko seems visibly worried and I go lax.

"Everyone's being all _worried_. It's disgusting."**  
**

"You're beginning to sound like Toph y'know."

"Heard my name?" And suddenly Toph pops in. Followed by a reluctant Aang.

"Just thought that Tara was starting to sound like you." Toph raises her eyebrows at this. "She thinks people worrying about her is disgusting."

"It is disgusting! They should just worry about themselves!" Yes! Girl power!

"See? Toph agrees! People shouldn't worry about me just because Aang likes me!" Immediately, the mood in the room changes.

Aang's anxious, Zuko's stifling his anger, and Toph being all smug in her own little corner.

"Err, Toph?" The silence is broken by Aang. "Let's go home please?" Before Toph even says anything, he drags her off out into the schoolyard and she disappears with a salute.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

She's acknowledged me! I would die of embarrassment if Zuko didn't have a death wish against me already. Shudder. Everyone's out to get me and I can't do crap to stop it.

"Thing stop right there!" Toph grins devilishly. "We're going to the arcade." Inside, it's heaven. Flashes of light and cries of laughter. But the most beautiful thing of all, the air hockey table.

"Up for a game?"

"I'm blind numbskull." Pff. She could still kinda play it?

"C'mon it'll be fun for _me_ at least."

"Hmph, fine." The game begins and Toph somehow manages to beat me! That shouldn't even be humanly possible and she's managed it. I vow to beat her! But after dozens of rematches, Toph has plenty of wins under her belt while I have, well, none.

"HOW ARE YOU EVEN WINNING?!" Toph scoffs.

"Yelling at a blind girl? How manly."

"DON'T PULL THAT WITH ME."

"Come Thing, The parents have summoned us." She calmly walks out without any further comment. I will reclaim my rightful title as King of Air Hockey! One day! She'll never suspect and I will have victory! "I can practically hear your plotting Thing. Just get over it."

Well then.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up. Haven't had much time to sit down and type for a while. Been thinking, after this fanfic finishes(which I hope happens), I was thinking about writing and Avatarverse fanfic. Thoughts? Review dear squishies! -V


End file.
